ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Headache (Episode)
Headache is the 5th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary Ben is doing horrible in battle due to having a horrible headache. Soon the headache begins affecting the MEGATRIX II and unlocks the alien, Headache. Plot Ben was being attacked by rebel Stithumans. 'Guys, what are you doing? The whole thing was sorted out two years ago!' Ben shouted. A Stithuman shot electricity at Ben. 'Because we still think you are evil!' 'Really? It isn't like I am broadcast on every single TV station in the galaxy almost every single day' Ben said sarcastically. He dialed up the MEGATRIX II and slammed down on the first hologram. 'Stinkfly! I didn't even know I had this guy anymore!' Ben said. He flew through, shooting the Stithumans with his goo. Suddenly Stinkfly began coughing and shooting his goo uncontrollably. 'Ben!' Gwen shouted. 'Cut it out, Tennyson, I don't want any of this stuff on my new Plumbers bike!' Kevin shouted. He absorbed some electricity and made an electric shield (similar to Gwen's mana shields). 'What a great boyfriend, shielding his bike before me!' Gwen said, irritated. Stinkfly began getting extremely dizzy and started to fall to the ground. Before he collapsed he saw the Stithumans heading for him and shouted, 'Protego!' A mana shield appeared infront of the unconscious alien and the Stithumans all crashed into it. 'Ben!' Gwen and Kevin shouted as they watched him lying unconscious. Gwen quickly manipulated the shield that Ben had created and enhanced it to squish all the Stithuman into a wall. Kevin picked up Stinkfly's body and then Gwen teleported the three of them into Ben's room. When Ben awoke, he was in his human form and Gwen was sitting by his side. Gwen watched as his eyes began to open. 'Ben!' she shouted. Ben grabbed his head as it throbbed. 'So loud?' he asked. 'What happened?' 'We were fighting the Stithumans when you passed out. Kevin and I stopped them for a small bit of time and teleported you here, no doubt they are searching for us' Gwen explained. Just then they heard a crash and Kevin grunting as he fought. Gwen ran out to see what was happening as Ben stumbled out of the bed. He managed to stand quickly but fell almost instantly from being so dizzy. Slowly, Ben got to his feet and walked out to see what was happening. The Stithumans had managed to track the team and were fighting against Gwen and Kevin. Ben sneezed loudly, attracting attention to himself. 'Why do I have to sneeze so loudly?' Ben asked as he held his throbbing head. A few Stithumans managed to pass Gwen and Kevin and get to Ben. Quickly he transformed. 'Hopefull' Ben said, not very happily. 'He must be sick if he isn't happy as Hopefull' Kevin said to Gwen as they fought. Hopefull quickly swung at a Stithuman, but the Stithuman turned sideways and became invisible. 'This is not FAIR!' Hopefull said, suddenly becoming enraged. His skin became flames and he started shooting fire around at the Stithumans. 'Whoa, I like sick Hopefull' Kevin told Gwen. Although Hopefull was flaming, he still dripped his goo sweat. It hit the MEGATRIX, turning it orange as it recognised an alien. Slowly, Hopefull began returning to his regular form. An orange flash shot out from the MEGATRIX II as Hopefull shrunk into an orange, goo alien. 'Headache!' Ben shouted. He looked at his new form but then realised he was no longer sick. 'What are you Ben?' Gwen asked, concerned about his fighting abilities. 'Beats me!' Ben replied as he figured out he could fly and become a puddle of goo. The Stithumans smiled as they realised that Ben was unable to defend himself if he didn't know his own fighting abilities. 'RUN!' Gwen shouted. 'What?' Ben asked. 'RUN!!' Kevin and Gwen shouted together as Kevin figured out what the issue was. Ben began running, but he was slow. As he ran he began getting smaller and smaller - his body was forming into a puddle. Headache jumped into the sky and began flying. His pants were absorbed into his body as his legs disappeared. He flew much faster than he ran, but the Stithumans were still chasing him. 'Time to figure out what this baby can do' Ben said. He held out his hand and an orange aura appeared around it. He shot the aura at one of the Stithumans. It began coughing and sneezing as it fell to the floor. 'Cool, I can shoot sicknesses!' Ben shouted. He shot another beam and another Stithuman fell sick, this time it was throwing up everywhere. One was left. Ben shot beams at it but the Stithuman dodged them. 'You cannot get me!' it shouted. Headache suddenly began to get worried. He quickly focused on flying away from it as fast as he could. The Stithuman shot a blast of electricity. Headache quickly shot a beam at it, preventing it from hitting him. Ben and the Stithuman flew over the city, avoiding eachothers attacks. Finally the Stithuman caught up to Ben and tackled him towards the ground. Headache regrew his legs and the two began fighting as they plumetted. Headache hit the ground and spread out into a huge puddle of orange goo. The Stithuman tumbled around on the ground. Gwen and Kevin were outside of Ben's house now. Kevin managed to grab hold of his Stithuman and bash it. He held it towards the air and shot a huge blast of electricity into it. The Stithuman flew out into space. Gwen punched her opponent. It struggled until Gwen placed it into a mana ball, recited a spell and shot it out into space. 'Bye bye' Kevin said. 'We got to find Ben!' Gwen shouted. 'But how? He could be ages away' Kevin asked. Gwen began levitating as she tracked her cousin's whereabouts. 'Let's go!' she said. Gwen created a mana bike that could fly. She began driving off towards Ben's direction. Kevin jumped onto his brand new Plumber bike and flew after her. Headache continued to battle the Stithuman on the ground when Gwen and Kevin showed up. 'Just in time you guys' Ben said as he shot a beam at the Stithuman. It just managed to dodge it. 'Okay, this is getting pathetic' Ben shouted as he transformed. 'Water Hazard!' Ben shot streams of water around to prove his power. 'Heh, I can easily electrocute you' the Stithuman laughed. 'Just like I planned' Ben smirked. The Stithuman began getting nervous at Ben's confidence towards suicide. Electricity began charging up around him as he gained a stronger electrical blast. 'What are you doing Ben?' Gwen asked, concerned by her cousins actions. 'Suicide, isn't it obvious?' Ben assured her. He shot a quick and powerful blast at the Stithuman. It couldn't get rid of it's electrical charge in time as the water hit it. Ben reverted to human as they watched it flashing, electrocuting itself. Ben pulled out his Plumbers badge and placed it on the ground next to the Stithuman. He entered a few digits and then pulled it out. 'I sent a message to Plumbers to come to this exact spot for the corpse' Ben announced. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Headache. *Stinkfly is reunlocked. *Stinkfly, Hopefull make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Stithumans (Confirmed) Aliens Used *Stinkfly (First Reappearance) *Hopefull (First Reappearance) *Headache (Debut) *Water Hazard Category:ET Category:Episodes